warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Karak Azgal
Karak Azgal, formerly Karak Izril, was once an extremely wealthy Dwarf Hold that has fallen to the Greenskins and Skaven. History Karak Azgal was once known as Karak Izril or City of Jewels in Khazalid. So great were the veins of gems found in the mines that the riches were said to rival the great Dwarf city of Karaz-a-Karak itself. Those were the days of Dwarf pride, but they would soon come to an end. The fall of Karak Eight Peaks (- 513 IC) in the north at the hands of Orcs and Goblins was only the beginning. Using the Dwarf roads and trade routes, the green horde descended upon the southern holds with great ferocity. Tales of the riches of Karak Izril had been heard throughout the Old World, and even the Greenskins knew great treasure was there for the taking. In their arrogance, the Dwarf had only lightly defended the passes to the north, thinking Karak Eight Peaks would never fall. The Orcs took advantage of this and stormed into the hold. At the same time, the cunning Skaven decided this would be the opportune moment to strike. They had been burrowing under the Dwarf mines for years, biding their time and lusting after the Dwarf riches. When they learned of the Orcs and Goblins assault, they launched an attack of their own. Faced with a battle on two fronts, the Dwarfs realized they were doomed. Retreating into the depths, the Dwarf made a valiant last stand to defend their hold. The carcasses of Orcs, Goblins and Skaven were piled high at the feet of the doomed Dwarfs as they fought to the bitter end. As the last Dwarf was killed, the invaders searched for the Dwarf treasure but found none. The warriors had given their lives to protect their treasure. Whilst their were fighting and dying, the Runelord Stormbeard and his Dwarf Engineer took the treasures and hid them in a secret vault deep within the mountain. Using Runes of Hiding, he concealed the door to the vault so only a Dwarf would be able to find it. Vowing to return, the Runelord led away what remained of the Dwarf of Karak Izril. Preparing his entry in to the Book of Grudges, he renamed the hold Karak Azgal or Hoard Peak. In -469 IC, the Orcs destroyed and abandoned Karak Azgal but the Dwarf did not return quickly enough to recover their treasures buried by the clever Runlord. War with the Orcs and Goblins had depleted their resources and the glory of the Dwarf kingdoms was at an end. The Dragon Graug the Terrible soon claimed the hold. Using his race's ability to sniff out precious stone and gold, Graug quickly found the hidden vault and made his nest there to attract a mate. It was then that Karak Azgal came to be knowns as the Dragon Crag. For many years, treasure seekers and adventurers came to the crag to challenge the Dragon and loot the ruins. The Dwarf sent countless expeditions sponsored by the Jewelsmiths' Guild to regain the gems hoarded by Graug. All of them failed until in 1032 IC, Skalf Dragonslayer entered the ruins, he found the hidden vault and confronted Graug. After an epic battle, Skalf slew the Dragon by chopping of his head, claimed the treasures and the kingship of Karak Azgal for himself. The Dwarfs made no attempt to recapture the hold, which is still infested with Goblins, Skaven, and other foul creatures. Instead, Skalf and his descendants established a town in the valley below the old entrance. Source *''Warhammer Fantasy roleplay '' 2ed - Karak Azgal -- pg 3 -- es:Karak-Azgal Category:Dwarf Karak Category:Greenskins Category:Karak Azgal Category:Skaven Stronghold Category:Worlds Edge Mountains Category:A Category:K